Un regalo para Kurama
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: El mejor regalo que Hiei podía dar a Kurama quizás era el más costoso que dio en toda su existencia, pero valió la pena, lo sabía. YAOI


**Un regalo para Kurama**

Cada año desde que eran novios, Hiei regalaba algo a Kurama, aquel sería su quinto San Valentín juntos, solo que Hiei nunca compró nada personalmente para su pareja, todo lo hacía su secretaria, pero ella acababa de renunciar por problemas administrativos de la empresa así que no fueron los mejores términos

Ahora Hiei debía hacerlo por él mismo, regalarle algo especial a su novio, estaba muy frustrado porque era muy malo con eso y porque además no era detallista y no se fijaba en los detalles, no conocía de su novio muchas cosas de sus gustos, no sabía su color favorito, su aroma favorito, sus pasatiempos los conocía poco

Amaba a su novio con locura y pasión desmedida, pero no era el mejor novio ni de lejos, ahora estaba más que desesperado porque se acercaba el día ese, en el que los enamorados supuestamente reafirman ese amor, pero para él solo eran patrañas, algo que les robaba el dinero a los pobres novios como él

El día llegó y Hiei aún no tenía su regalo listo, buscó en las redes sociales de su novio algo que le diera indicio, por ejemplo su grupo musical favorito, pero Kurama ya tenía todo, también se fijó en su gusto por la moda, pero él era muy malo eligiendo esas cosas, él era muy masculino, eso era para los chicos afeminados como su novio, ese era su prejuicio y no le importaba tenerlo, él era un macho en potencia y punto

Su teléfono celular sonó y contestó, era Kurama

—Hola mi cielo

—Hola amor —respondió Hiei nervioso

— ¿A qué hora te veo hoy?

—Paso por ti a las nueve ¿está bien?

—Si mi cielo, estaré esperando —respondió Kurama contento— Te amo

—También te amo

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró

..

Kurama canturreó una canción mientras se peinaba su largo y hermoso cabello, pensando en lo que su novio le regalaría, estaba muy entusiasmado ya que siempre le atinaba a lo que quería

El primer San Valentín le regaló su perfume favorito, emocionado por ello porque ni su madre lo sabía, así que esa noche se entregó a él por primera vez

El segundo vino acompañado de un par de boletos para el fin de semana, viajar a Cabo en México, su lugar favorito ¿Cómo lo supo? Nunca se enteró, pero eso lo llenó de emoción

El tercer día de los enamorados juntos le regaló un set de libros de su autor favorito, los que nunca compró porque eran muy caros y difíciles de conseguir, ese hecho lo hizo enamorarse cada vez más

En el cuarto 14 de febrero siendo novios le regaló una gargantilla de plata fina con un colgante hermoso hecho de ágata, su piedra favorita. Así se convenció que tenía al novio perfecto, lo conocía muy bien y lo consentía demasiado, estaba agradecido

Ese sería el quinto San Valentín que estarían juntos y se preguntaba con qué sorpresa le saldría, estaba demasiado emocionado, su noviazgo con Hiei era el mejor que pudo tener en toda su vida

…

Llegó la hora acordada, Hiei suspiró cinco veces antes de tocar el timbre, no compró nada, no pudo hacerlo y ahora se atendría a las consecuencias malditas de haber sido un despreocupado por tanto tiempo

Kurama abrió la puerta dejando a Hiei boquiabierto, estaba hermoso, más que de costumbre y volvió a enamorarse en ese instante de él

—Cierra esa boca que entrarán moscas —dijo orgulloso de su apariencia

Apenas entró a la casa Hiei se besaron apasionadamente

—Luces precioso

—Lo sé mi cielo ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó emocionado, Hiei no tenía nada planeado, todo lo hacía antes su secretaria, tuvo que improvisar

—A ningún sitio —advirtió nervioso

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido

—Esta noche será especial —dijo improvisadamente porque no tenía nada en la mente, Kurama lo miró sorprendido

—Creí que vamos a salir, por eso me vestí así

—Y te ves hermoso —sonrió feliz— Pero esta vez, tu regalo te lo daré aquí

— ¿Qué hablas amor?

Hiei que no tenía nada en mente tragó saliva ante la mirada desconfiada de su novio, entonces pensó en ese regalo que solo se lo podía dar ahí

—Tu regalo soy yo —dijo nervioso y a la espera de la reacción negativa de su novio, pero Kurama sonrió amplio y emocionado, interpretando su propia definición de lo que eso quería decir

—Al fin mi cielo —dijo emocionado, abrazándose a él, Hiei estaba sorprendido

— ¿Al fin?

—Siempre quise que tú y yo compartiéramos "eso" —explicó avergonzado

— ¿Ah sí? —intentó pensar a que se refería y cuando por fin entendió se ruborizó

Hiei no fue capaz de sacarlo de ese error, hacerlo sería admitir que todo eso se lo sacó de la manga en ese momento de incertidumbre de pareja

—Mi amor, siempre buscas hacerme feliz de tantas cosas, eres el mejor novio —dijo y se fue canturreando a la habitación para preparar todo

Todo nervioso, Hiei se estrujó las manos, nunca lo había hecho en el rol pasivo y estaba muy preocupado, también asustado, pero Kurama estaba tan contento con su regalo que no lo pudo desmentir

Suspiró para calmarse y cuando Kurama lo llamó fue a la habitación

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mostrando las velas, la cama perfectamente alineada, la luz tenue, muy romántico, Hiei tragó saliva

—Me encanta —nervioso caminó a la cama y la miró, hasta que sintió el pecho de Kurama en su espalda y todo su cuerpo se estremeció

—Te amo —dijo con su voz suave, a Hiei se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y su miedo desapareció, oír esas hermosas palabras en los labios suaves de su novio fue la mejor confirmación, quería entregarle su cuerpo

—Yo te amo más Kurama —dijo suspirando

Giró su cuerpo al de su novio y Kurama le sujetó la cara con sus dos manos, Hiei lo abrazó por la cintura y compartieron el mejor beso de sus vidas

Se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro y ya desnudos se subieron en la cama, Hiei sobre Kurama, besándolo por todos lados, degustando su pecho con la lengua y bajó hasta el abdomen, agarró su entrepierna dura y la succionó con la boca, el de cabello rojo gimió hasta que su novio se detuvo

—Hiei —suspiró Kurama, cada vez más deseoso por tenerlo, hacerlo suyo por primera vez, estaba muy nervioso

—Kurama tú

—Seré el primero —dijo interrumpiéndole y eso lo sonrojó, asintió— No sabes lo que esto significa para mí

—Y para mí —dijo suavemente

Hiei se subió a la cadera de Kurama, sobre su entrepierna, entrando poco a poco en él hasta que se detuvo, exclamó un quejido de dolor y placer, todo su cuerpo se estremeció

Kurama lo vio temblar y sonrió conmovido. Hiei se comenzó por fin a mover, mirando a los ojos a su novio, se dijeron lo que se amaban sin necesidad de hablar

La experiencia fue menos dolorosa de lo que Hiei creyó cuando comenzó a sentir más placer que otra cosa aunque sus piernas temblaban, miró a Kurama, su rostro sonrojado y excitado, pero era más placentero ver a Hiei gemir así con esos gestos que penetrarlo, ese San Valentín Hiei se lució con su regalo, los otros cuatro regalos parecían un simple juego de novatos

Kurama estiró su mano y agarró la entrepierna de Hiei, masturbándolo y terminando de volverlo loco. Los dos estaban gimiendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, Hiei se agarró fuerte de las piernas de Kurama y terminó en su mano, un segundo después le pasó lo mismo al de cabello rojo

Ambos se estremecieron antes que Hiei cayera rendido sobre el pecho de Kurama, avergonzado y agitado, su respiración se entrecortaba. El par se dio otro beso y cuando Hiei se bajó de él se abrazaron uno junto al otro, Kurama estaba sorprendido

—Este sin duda ha sido el mejor regalo de San Valentín —dijo Kurama soltando una risita traviesa, Hiei seguía avergonzado

—Me alegra que te gustó

—El regalo del próximo año ¿me preguntó qué será? —dijo Kurama pensativo

Hiei se soltó del abrazo y lo miró todo sonrojado y sorprendido

— ¿Subió tu expectativa? —preguntó preocupado, Kurama afirmó copiosamente

—Subió demasiado, tú regalo este año fue asombroso —respondió feliz— Te amo, eres el mejor novio —abrazó a Hiei enérgicamente

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —pensó preocupado

Hiei tenía todo un año para planear un regalo bueno que dar a su amado novio en el próximo San Valentín, pero este debía superar al que acababa de darle, su virginidad de macho en potencia ¿habría otro regalo mejor que ese para dar? Tenía 365 días para planearlo

FIN

* * *

otro fic que preparé para el 14 y apenas pude subir, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios por favor


End file.
